Alfie Gets Jealous
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Alfie hears something that makes him jealous! Amfie! Hinted Famber! Set in House of Double-Cross.


"Okay, ignoring for dummies," Amber began.

Amber had taken Fabian up to her room, where she was going to try to teach him how to ignore Joy, who wouldn't stop hitting on him.

"Just pretend I'm Joy," She continued, "and don't react to anything I say!" Fabian nodded, hanging on to Amber's every word. After giving these simple instructions, Amber cleared her throat and took a deep breath, preparing to act.

"Hi, Fabes!" She said in a annoying, high pitched voice, "Do you remember when we where BFF's and we did _blah blah blah_, and... and then we went to the _blah,_ where we did that thing with the _blah_ and we laughed at the _blah_?" For the most part, Fabian was unresponsive. In a final attempt to break his fragile mask, Amber tossed her hair and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "So, anyways... I love you!"

Fabian looked at Amber quickly, horror and confusion written on his face. It took him a while to realize that he hadn't ignored Amber. Once he realized his failure, Fabian groaned in aggravation. Amber sighed, slightly disappointed in him.

They were so caught up in their lessons, neither of them had noticed that someone had come up to Amber's door. The figure was about to knock, but froze when they heard Amber say 'I love you'.

Alfie stopped, his knocking fist stopped in its tracts. There was no way that Amber could be in love. Alfie stayed silent, hoping to catch the other person's name somewhere in the conversation. Alfie would wait all night if he had to.

"Don't look at me!" Amber continued, exasperated. "I'm _way_ better girlfriend material than Nina. For starters I'm not cursed, I'm not American, and I don't smell of books!" She rattled off.

"That's not fair," Fabian argued.

_Wait... Fabian!_

Amber was in love with... with Fabian! Fabian, the house nerd! Alfie couldn't believe it. He was completely horrified. His ex- girlfriend, Amber, had just admitted her apparent feeling for Fabian, right in front of that nerd's face! But this was Amber that he was talking about. She couldn't love Fabian. On any normal day, she probably wouldn't even feel the least bit attracted to him!

"This isn't even the hard stuff," Amber replied, but Alfie didn't hear. He had stopped listening as soon as he had heard Fabian speak. Alfie couldn't have listened to anything, even if he had wanted to. His world seemed to go black. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. Alfie was left gaping, speechless, stranded on the other side of the hard-wood door.

Amber continued, unaware of what the silent, shocked Alfie was assuming. "How are you going to cope if she cries? I'm serious, Fabian. She's good. If you go in unprepared, you'll never get out alive!" Fabian didn't respond. Amber sighed again, trying to think of a different way to help him. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. Forget the role-play. Just ignore me, no matter what I say."

Amber smiled a devious smile and slapped on her most annoying facade. "Ready? Okay," She began, not even waiting for Fabian's go-ahead. "Why read books? If they're that good, they'll make a movie out of it eventually, right?" Continued Amber, her voice still obnoxiously squeaky. "If you had a computer big enough, could you explode the internet?" She asked innocently. "Well, in my opinion, the wheel, the steam engine, electricity, all of these inventions are insignificant in comparison to the fake tattoo!"

Fabian seemed to be holding up... barley. Although his face was bright red, he wasn't saying anything.

Amber smiled at him. "Good, Fabian!"

That praise seemed to calm him down a tiny bit. This was a difficult exercise for him, after all.

Meanwhile, Alfie felt like he was about to explode.

_What is Amber talking about? _He wondered, the gears in his head spinning out of control. _Why in God's green earth would Amber pick Fabian, of all people? What the heck? Amber and Fabian?__** Together?**__ It just doesn't work!_

In Aflie's opinion, he was a much better match for Amber than Fabian ever could be. What was he thinking when he let Amber go? Alfie loved Amber. It was a very well known fact; he made sure of it. Alfie was jealous, and he knew it. Jealous of Fabian. Fabian was trying to move in on Alfie's girl, but Alfie wasn't about to let that happen!

_Amber needs to know how much she is loved. Fabian can't do that for her!_ He insisted. _But I can!_

Alfie felt strong just by thinking about Amber; that, and the fact that he was about to have her back in his arms once again. Powerful adrenalin surged through him. On a sudden instinct, he burst open the door, readying himself to do anything, even fight, if it lead to it. And all for Amber. He would kick Fabian's skinny little butt any day. But Alfie's heart ripped wide open at the sight in front of him. Fabian was just standing there, hugging Amber. Alfie's Amber!

When the two heard someone come in, they pulled apart, looking startled. Or guiltily, in Alfie's eyes.

"What is going on in here?" Alfie demanded.

Amber bristled at that. "Why do you care? We broke up, remember?"

Alfie couldn't believe that Amber might have moved on. To Fabian, nonetheless! He couldn't accept it. His voice got louder. "So we break up and you suddenly decide to date _Fabian_?"

Amber's face went red. Had he been listening to what she and Fabian were saying before he rudely interrupted? If he had, then he would know exactly what was going on. Amber and Fabian looked at one another and burst out laughing. Them? _Together?_ The very thought made them laugh even more.

Alfie felt rejected.

He felt unsure of what to do about Amber and Fabian's unanticipated reactions.

Amber finally spoke up after a moment. "Alfie? Are you... jealous?"

He sighed. It was no surprise knowing how insanely jealous he actually was. But that wasn't going to change anything, anyways.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So what?"

Amber had turned a darker shade of red. _Alfie still likes me! Otherwise he wouldn't be so jealous... right?_

"Alfie," She began to explain, "Fabian and I aren't dating! We were trying to prevent Fabian from dating Joy, not trying to start a relationship between the two of us!"

Alfie was still utterly confused. "Wait... What are you talking about?"

Fabian spoke up, "Joy has a... a _thing_ for me, but I don't like her back. So Amber was trying to help me come up with a plan to make her leave me alone. I like someone else, anyways!"

Alfie's eyes widened. _Proof!_ He thought.

Fabian caught his mistake and quickly backpedaled. "_Nina,_ not Amber. Don't worry!"

Alfie calmed down a bit. They weren't going out. No matter how strange it seemed, this was Anubis house, after all.

Amber giggled before saying, "You still like me don't you, Alfie?"

Alfie was caught. He carefully thought about his response before he said, "I never stopped."

Amber aww'ed at him, then full-out kissed him on the lips.

Fabian, seeing how it wasn't his place to intrude, managed to slip out, giving them some privacy without disrupting the two lovebirds.

Amber pulled back, an impatient question still lingering in her eyes. "So... Are you going to ask me out or what?"

Alfie nodded. "Amber... Will you go out with me again?"

"On one condition," Amber began.

"Oh? And what would that 'condition' be?"

Amber smiled. "Don't ever break my heart again."

"I will treat your heart as gently as if where made of glass," Alfie explained as he took a step closer to her. "That is, if you ever give it back to me."

Amber grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I gave it to you when we first met. I suppose I just didn't admit it then."

"My heart belongs to you, too," Alfie grinned, "It's like you said: my heart has been yours ever since we first met." Amber's smile grew wider as Alfie finally leaned down and gingerly connected his lips with hers.

After that day, the teenagers knew that they had found their true love and they never broke each other's hearts ever again.


End file.
